I Was Able To Eat Well
by llalallala
Summary: Satu lagu yang mereka coba sampaikan kenangannya di atas panggung. BTS' Fanfiction, Jung Hoseok-Min Yoongi! SOBI/YOONSEOK (w/ Yoongs as bottom ofc)


**From: Jung Hoseok**

 **Received, 02:11 AM**

 _Hyubg, bisa trmani aku mslam inb_ (Hyung, bisa temani aku malam ini?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | a girl (who I don't mention the name)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan di acara birthday party BTS kemarin, I Was Able To Eat Well by Homme. Juga curhatan Hobi di Rookie King yang bilang pacarnya dulu mutusin hubungan mereka buat jalan sama cowok yang (katanya) lebih baik dari Hobi. That girl.. I probably thank her when we meet, bcs Jung Hoseok really does'nt deserve that bitch. Min Yoongi is a way better (oops!).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Musim dingin 2012,**

Dilihat dari banyaknya kesalahan penulisan yang ada dalam pesan, Yoongi pastikan seratus persen bahwa sang pengirim sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kesialan baginya dan keuntungan besar buat Hoseok saat ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya terlebih dahalu sebelum pulang ke dorm setelah seharian mendekam dalam studio. Min Yoongi membuang kasar udaranya, tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi ia mulai mengetik balasan.

' _Kau dimana?'_

 _'Hanfgsng. Ttewokbokli.'_ (Hanggang. Tteokboki)

Disini Yoongi menyadari sedekat apa ia dan Hoseok selama ini, dinilai dari kemampuannya memahami balasan dua kalimat absurd yang di ketik si pemuda Gwangju. Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar, sedikit bangga dengan fakta tersebut.

 _'Aku akan datang. Tetap disana dan jangan mati, Jung Hoseok.'_

Setelah selesai mengirim balasannya lagi, Yoongi meraih _scarf_ abu-abu yang tergeletak di sofa dalam studio, melilitkannya beberapa kali di leher untuk memastikan ia tidak kedinginan nanti karena dari banyaknya semua hal yang Yoongi benci di dunia ini, udara dingin adalah yang utama. Ia juga merapatkan mantel coklat kebesaran yang warnanya sudah memudar. Bersiap keluar studio kesayangannya yang hangat menuju Jung Hoseok yang sedang dikepung udara dingin dan juga permasalahan yang entah apa kali ini. Hoseok memang pemuda yang cerah seperti mentari pagi, selalu tersenyum dan kelebihan unsur positif. Tapi Hoseok juga manusia, memiliki kenegatifan yang sama dengan orang lain. Meski hanya Min Yoongi yang tahu itu.

 _'Thsnk hyung i love ypu.'_

Balasan lain yang datang menghangatkan perjalanan Yoongi malam ini. Mungkin jika kalimat cinta disana berkonotasi yang sebenarnya, akan lebih hangat lagi Yoongi yang menurut orang lain sedingin es.

.

.

Yoongi menemukan Hoseok di kedai _tteokboki_ yang buka 24 jam, tempat favorite member Bangtan berkumpul melepas penat. Selain harga menunya yang murah, bibi dan paman penjualnya juga ramah sekali. Mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang tudungnya menutupi kepala. Di hadapannya ada beberapa botol soju yang terlalu malas Yoongi hitung jumlahnya. Di perhatikan dari belakang saja Hoseok benar-benar _teler_ , mereka berdua memiliki toleransi alkohol paling rendah, tidak lebih dari tiga gelas ukuran sedang. Jadi Yoongi mewakili Hoseok mengucapkan selamat datang pada _hangover_ mematikan pagi hari nanti.

"Hei." Sapaaan yang disertai tepukan di pundak. Beberapa detik Hoseok menegang, lalu kembali rileks setelah merasakan aura Yoongi yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Hai, hyung." Suaranya lebih parah dari penampilannya. Yoongi sampai tidak mengenali itu miliknya jika tidak melihat wajah Hoseok. Ada campuran isak tangis, kemarahan, kekecewaan, ketakutan, lagi-lagi sisi negatif Hoseok yang kini Yoongi lihat.

"Ada masalah?" Menarik kursi di hadapan Hoseok untuk ia duduki.

Pemandangan sang harapan yang hancur tersaji jelas di mata Yoongi. Hoseok tersenyum kecil yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Lalu tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menenggak langsung soju dari botolnya, yang segera Yoongi rampas dengan mudah. "Cukup, Seok. Mabuk tak menyelesaikan masalah."

Dan ia mulai menangis lagi. Yoongi tidak pernah baik menangani seseorang yang menangis, tapi jika itu Hoseok ia akan melakukan segalanya yang ia bisa. Yoongi juga tidak terbiasa dengan skinship, selalu mengomel jika Taehyung atau Jimin mulai menempel manja padanya, tapi untuk Hoseok ia yang berinisiatif menggenggam lembut tangan Hoseok yang gemetar.

"Ada apa? Aku disini untuk mendengarkan."

Terakhir kali Hoseok seperti ini karena tekanan dalam masa pelatihan. Dance, rap, compose lagu, belum lagi gelar ' _Hope_ ' yang di berikan padanya, meski secara tidak langsung menuntut Hoseok menjadi yang paling ceria dan bersemangat di banding member lain. Semua tekanan itu berujung pada radang usus yang menyerangnya efek pola makan yang jadi tidak teratur. Saat itu Yoongi yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, kini ia sama sekali tak ingin mengulang kejadian yang sama.

"Hyung.. Kami berakhir."

Oh, permasalahan berbeda dengan tekanan yang sama. Yoongi langsung mengerti siapa yang di maksud kami disana. Hoseok dan perempuan itu.

"Kenapa?" Genggaman tangannya pada Hoseok semakin erat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap tepat di mata Hoseok, memantulkan bayangan wajahnya yang terlihat berharap banyak.

Jika memang berakhir, bukankah harapannya akan semakin besar? Siapa bilang Yoongi orang baik? Buktinya dari sini ia sudah berniat mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk bisa masuk ke hati Hoseok. Fakta bahwa Hoseok _straight_ tak membuatnya mundur, Yoongi memang seorang masokis sejati.

"Dia bilang sudah menemukan yang lebih baik dariku."

 _Fuck_. Jalang satu itu pantas mati karena menyakiti Hoseok-nya sedemikian rupa. Yoongi bersyukur mereka tak bertahan sampai akhir, selain karena Yoongi menyukai Hoseok juga karena Yoongi rasa orang sebaik Hoseok sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan perempuan jalang begitu. Masih banyak seseorang yang lebih baik di luar sana. Dan sayangnya Yoongi bukan orang baik _kan_?

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus menjadi lebih baik lagi, buat dia menyesal karena nyatanya tidak ada orang sebaik dirimu di luar sana. Selanjutnya, temukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya."

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Sekarang Yoongi yang airmatanya mulai turun. Ia bisa merasakan sebesar apa rasa cinta Hoseok pada perempuan itu. Tuhan, kenapa ada orang yang bodoh sekali meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus sementara Yoongi disini berharap ada sedikit keajaiban cintanya terbalas. Dunia cukup kejam dengan ketidakadilannya.

"Dan ia meninggalkanmu, aku pikir itu sudah menjadi alasan terbaik untuk kau belajar berhenti mencintainya."

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi patah hati, hyung."

Yoongi tahu, sangat tahu. Ia bahkan jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat bersamaan. Menyatukan lagi kepingan hatinya yang hancur, mencintai Hoseok lagi, lalu kembali dihancurkan menjadi kepingan. Begitu siklus yang terus berulang.

"Aku yang paling tahu rasanya dua hal itu, bodoh."

Hoseok sudah terlalu mabuk untuk mengerti ucapan Yoongi. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan telapak tangan kanannya tetap berada dalam genggaman hangat Yoongi.

Hampir lima belas menit keadaan tetap sama, Yoongi ikut menopang kepalanya pada meja. Menjadikan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan milik Hoseok sebagai bantal, tatapannya mengarah intens pada Hoseok yang wajahnya tersembunyi. Ia tersenyum lagi, diam-diam mendapat ide untuk mengisi keheningan yang ada.

"Hoseok?"

"Hmm.."

Hanya memastikan sang pemuda masih sadar. Yoongi mulai sibuk meraih _mp3 player_ yang selalu ada dalam saku mantel musim dingin kesayangannya, masih tersambung dengan earphone karena Yoongi memakainya selama perjalanan tadi. Ia sudah punya satu lagu yang ingin di putar, khusus untuk Jung Hoseok dan dirinya yang dilanda patah hati. Pelan-pelan memakaikan salah satu _earphone_ di telinga Hoseok yang menggeram rendah karena sentuhan mendadak Yoongi, lalu satu lagi di telinganya sendiri. Perlahan suara merdu dua senior mereka di agensi mengiringi malam dua orang patah hati di tepian sungai Han.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hoseok-ah."

.

 _Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised_

 _It's just the moment, I was able to eat well_

 _It wasn't like I was going to die_

 _Bury the tears, just focus on work for now_

 _Be thankful for the fact that_

 _I knew her, who I loved to death_

 _._

 _What use is it to talk about the past? You go back_

 _What use is it to take out the aching heart? It's useless_

 _They say you're only allowed to cry three times in your life_

 _So don't waste precious tears on pointless things_

 _When I think of you sometimes and start to get sad_

 _I try to get drunk with my friends so I can forget_

 _Nothing will change if I hate you so I'll just keep loving you_

 _I just can't see you anymore so I'll think of you just to get by_

 _._

 _The wind is blowing, it is cold and makes me cry_

 _I try to force it in but my throat keeps jamming up_

 _I call out your name_

 _I try but I can't forget, I can't erase you_

 _I need to be a man and let you go with a smile_

 _But I keep crying_

.

.

.

 **June 2016,**

"Serius, kalian ingin menyanyikan lagu ini nanti?!" Jimin bertanya dengan raut terkejutnya yang jelas. Sudah dua kali ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, dan tentu mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala yang sama dari keduanya.

"Memang kenapa _sih_?" Hoseok yang mulai risih. Cukup langka Hoseok yang duluan kesal, biasanya Min Yoongi dengan segala kegalakannya.

Tapi saat ini, ia sedang pura-pura tidak dengar percakapan yang terjadi di tengah ruangan sana. Sibuk mengontrol rasa gugupnya karena sebentar lagi giliran ia dan Hoseok tampil. Bukan _cypher_ seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka akan bernyanyi. Benar-benar bernyanyi, dengan _ad-libs_ dan nada-nada tinggi yang sulit Yoongi capai. Ya terimakasih penuh kesinisan Yoongi ucapkan untuk ide sang Hope tercinta.

"Lagunya sulit, hyung. Aku dan Jin hyung saja pasti masih kesulitan." Yang di balas _'jangan bawa-bawa aku, Park Jimin'_ dari Seokjin yang tengah bermesraan dengan Namjoon di sofa sana.

"Ya tidak perlu sempurna, fans juga tahu aku dan Yoongi bukan vocalis utama. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan kenangan kami dengan lagu ini." Hoseok menjawab dengan semangat yang berlebih seperti biasa. Kadang Yoongi heran sendiri menyukai orang berisik seperi Hoseok, yang bahkan kini sudah resmi mengencaninya.

"Kenangan apa?"

"Oh memang aku belum pernah cerita ya? Begini.."

"Jika kau melanjutkannya, aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidupku, Jung Hoseok."

"No, hyung. Kau mencintaiku setengah mati~"

Yoongi benci kebenaran yang ada di kalimat Hoseok. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di sepanjang kisah yang di ceritakan Hoseok pada member lain.

"Yak! Apa-apaan! Tidak ada ciuman saat itu!"

"Ya, tapi kau mengharapkannya, hyung. Jadi kutambahkan sebagai pemanis cerita."

"Aku membencimu, Jung Hoseok!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

This is SOBI for y'all! Can I stand to one ship in BTS please? 7 of them are too much for my feeling T.T

Kalian harus nonton perform mereka buat lagu ini, Hoseok menghayati banget (falsetonya membunuhku!) Dan Yoongi-nya walaupun nada tinggi banyak yang ngaco tapi tatapannya ke Hoseok itu loh duh~ minta banget di panggilin Jimin/?

Oke, ini karena salah satu temanku di tumblr ngeracunin aku fakta-fakta manis YoonSeok. Jimin, tolong selamatkan aku~

Mind to review, pleaaaassseee? ^^


End file.
